The Heart Wants What It Wants
by Hyuuzu Chan
Summary: Saat aku berada di sampingnya,dan aku memikirkan seakan akan aku tahu ,aku mengenalnya dan aku tahu hatinya dan aku tahu apa yang tidak akan dia lakukan untuk menyakitiku , tapi aku tak menyadarinya merasa begitu percaya diri,merasa hebat dan lalu benar benar dihancurkan bahkan dileburkan oleh satu hal,oleh suatu hal yang teramat bodoh tapi lalu kau membuat ku gila,kau membuat ku


The Heart wants what it wants

Disclaimer : yang jelas cerita ini punya saya, tapi tokohnya punya Masashi Kishimoto pastinya

Rated : T

Genre : Romance,Hurt/Comfort,Friendship

Pairing : NaruxHina

Summary : Saat aku berada di sampingnya,dan aku memikirkan seakan akan aku tahu ,aku mengenalnya dan aku tahu hatinya dan aku tahu apa yang tidak akan dia lakukan untuk menyakitiku , tapi aku tak menyadarinya merasa begitu percaya diri,merasa hebat dan lalu benar benar dihancurkan bahkan dileburkan oleh satu hal,oleh suatu hal yang teramat bodoh tapi lalu kau membuat ku gila,kau membuat ku seakan ini salahku , aku kesakitan karna ini . Tapi sebenernya apa yang diinginkan hatiku kamisama?

Warning : Typo everywhere,Don't forget to Reviews ,not like don't read ,terinspirasi dari lagu selena gomes.

-THE HEART WANTS WHAT IT WANTS-

Burung berkicau ,kulihat jendela ku penuh dengan embun di pagi hari .Kubangun dari tempat tidurku dan membenahi nya seperti biasa , ini akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan .Perkenalkan Namaku adalah Hyuuga Hinata aku tinggal sendiri di apartment ku semenjak Sakura-chan memiliki apartement sendiri .Sekarang aku bergegas pergi mandi untuk segera pergi ke tempat aku bekerja , kantor THE COLD . The Cold adalah band pacarku , Naruto kun yang baru saja terkenal atau sering terdengar dengan sebutan Naik Daun. Baiklah akan ku perkenalkan personil nya .

Yang pertama adalah Sasuke , lebih tepatnya adalah Uchiha Sasuke dia adalah vokalis dari the cold , dengan suaranya yang serak serak basah menjadi minat bagi para kaum Wanita ,terlebih dengan parasnya yang tampan , itu adalah minat tersendiri bagi para pengagumnya . Tapi,sayangnya si cowok satu ini sudah mempunyai kekasih , yaitu Sakura chan.

Selanjutnya adalah Neji , lebih tepatnya adalah Hyuuga Neji dia adalah Sepupuku , dia adalah pemain Gitar di The Cold ,hampir setiap manggung pasti akan ada penampilan khusus darinya , contohnya saat mereka menampilkan lagu pasti dia akan menunjukan atraksi nya dengan memainkan gitar supernya , banyak orang menyukainya karna kemahirannya memainkan gitar , tapi sayangnya lagi sepupuku yang satu ini juga sudah mempunyai pacar , yaitu Ten-Ten .

Berikutnya Gaara,lebih tepatnya Sabaku Gaara dia adalah pemain Bass dari The Cold , wajahnya yang dingin membuatnya semakin tampan saat memainkan bass nya di panggung . Sepertinya tidak ada hal lebih lainnya , Ups temanku yang satu ini juga sudah mempunyai pacar yaitu Matsuri .

Dan yang terakhir adalah pacarku Naruto , lebih tepatnya adalah Uzumaki Naruto , dia adalah pemain Drum dari The cold , walaupun setiap manggung dia selalu tampil di belakang tapi Fans nya justru dua kali lipat lebih banyak dari sang vokalis , dan aku sangat cemburu , karna dominan fans nya adalah para Wanita , Menyebalkan .

- THE HEART WANTS WHAT IT WANTS -

Pekerjaanku disini adalah pencipta lagu untuk The Cold , Manager The Cold adalah Karin , dan Asisten The cold adalah Shion , jika kalian bertanya apakah aku cemburu dengan manager dan asisten disini yang merupakan wanita?jawabannya adalah IYA terlebih lagi Shion yang sempat menyukai Naruto-kun .

"Narutooooooooooooooo , mengapa kau terlambat lagiii?"ucap Karin yang berteriak memarahi Naruto karna terlambat sekaligus menarik narik kedua telinga Naruto

"huwaaaaa maafkan aku Karinn aku lupa bangun , kau tau sendiri kan aku tinggal sendiri semenjak Tousan dan Kaasan ku meninggal"Ucap Naruto sambil memgang kedua telinga nya yang memerah sekaligus sakit ,

"Baiklah sebaiknya kau segera siap-siap karna kita dua jam lagi akan ke Tokyo untuk Konser the Cold"Tangan Karin menunjuk ruangan untuk dirinya bersiap siap .

Melihat Naruto yang masuk kedalam ruangan ganti baju,akupun mengikutinya dari belakang untuk membantunya bersiap siap . lalu Naruto memecahkan keheningan dengan membuka obrolan denganku ,

"Hinata-chan apa kau sudah tau bahwa aku akan pergi ke Los Angeles selama dua bulan , untuk Konser besar The Cold yang di selenggarakan disana"ucap Naruto kepadaku sambil melanjutkan memakai bajunya .

"yaa Naruto-kun aku sudah mengetahuinya dan aku tidak mendapatkan tiket untuk ikut kan"ucapku sambil sedikit menitikan air mataku

"Hinata-Chan"ucap Naruto menghapus air mataku dan sedikit mencim keningku , aku merasakan bibirnya yang hangat menyentuh kening ku , andai kau tahu Naruto aku tidak ingin kau tinggalkan bukan hanya bibirku saja yang berkata tapi hatiku juga , hatiku menginginkan apa yang dia inginkan Naruto-kun,

- THE HEARTS WANTS WHAT IT WANTS -

Aku terbangun lagi dari tidurku bukan karna burung yang berkicau melainkan karna Alarm ku yang berbunyi sedari tadi , ku bereskan lagi tempat tidurku , ku lihat kalenderku dan teringat bahwa hari ini adalah keberangkatan The Cold , sedih rasanya , bukan karna The Cold yang akan pergi akan tetapi Naruto ,

- FLASHBACK ON -

Aku berjalan menuju kantor The cold dan bertemu Karin dijalan , ia Nampak sangat bahagia kulihat ,semenjak turun dari mobil Ferrari milik nya kupikir dia naik gajih .

"Hinata-chan The Cold akan pergi ke LA , akhirnya apa yang aku inginkan terkabul aku senang sekali"ucapnya kegirangan sambil memelukku

"aku ikut senang Karin-chan senang sekali akhirnya kita dapat keluar negri hasil kerja kita sendiri"Ucapku padanya , membalas kegirangan yang ia alami , namun seketika raut muka Karin berubah jadi masam .

"maafkan aku Hinata-Chan kau tidak dapat tiket ke LA"

- FLASHBACK OFF-

Sedih rasanya Naruto-kun akan pergi,entah mengapa rasanya aku takut sekali ditinggalkan Naruto-kun saat ini,aku merasa Naruto-kun akan hilang dariku .

- THE HEART WANTS WHAT IT WANTS -

Aku duduk disamping Naruto-kun dengan memeluk tangannya aku sangat tidak mau ditinggal Naruto-kun,sesdangkan pesawat mereka akan berangkat dengan waktu sejam lagi ,tanpa terasa waktu sangat singkat baru saja aku lihat mereka akan pergi dalam waktu sejam , ternyata sekarang mereka harus pergi . Dan Naruto-kun akan meninggalkan aku .

"Aku hanya sebentar Hinata"ucap Naruto padaku dengan sedikit memeluk dan mencium keningku seperti biasa. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan tanda aku setuju atau iya .

Aku melihat Naruto yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dari pandangan ku,aku memutuskan untuk melihat pesawat Naruto lepas landas . Naruto pun pergi dariku .

-THE HEART WANTS WHAT IT WANTS -

` Setelah Naruto sampai di LA dia langsung menelfon ku , kami selalu berhubungan lewat telfon selama seminggu , Namun entah mengapa setelah seminggu itu Naruto tidak pernah menghubungiku ,aku hubungi pun ia tidak menjawab , semua social media aku coba tanyakan padanya,namun sama sekali ia tidak membalasnya , aku mencoba untuk tidak terlalu menghiraukan nya , dan memutuskan untuk menunggu Naruto saja selama dua bulan .

-THE HEART WANTS WHAT IT WANTS-

Dua bulan telah berlalu , hari ini adalah hari kepulangan The Cold. Akhirnya setelah menunggu dua bulan atas kepulangan Naruto , akhirnya Naruto pulang juga . Aku tidak sempat untuk menjemput The Cold jadi aku hanya menunggu di kantor saja menunggu The cold .

Dua jam kemudian The Cold sampai di kantor kulihat Karin,Shion,Sasuke,Gaara,dan sepupuku Neji namun aku tidak melihat Naruto , Aku coba tanyakan pada Karin dia bilang Naruto tidak ikut ke kantor dan Karin bilang , Naruto menungguku di café dekat kantor jam 4 tepat pada saat jam kantor pulang .Akupun mengikuti apa yang Naruto titipkan pada Karin .

Waktu pun berlalu hingga sekarang adalah pukul empat, akupun langsung pergi menuju café dekat kantor seperti permintaan Naruto , dan pada saat sampai disana kulihat Naruto memang sudah ada disana ,sepertinya dia menungguku namun sebelum aku sampai dimana tempat Naruto duduk , ternyata ada wanita lain yang duduk di depan Naruto , dan terlihat Naruto yang akan mencium bibir wanita itu , akupun yang melihat kejadian itu meneteskan air mata seketika , aku tidak jadi menghampiri meja Naruto dan aku memutuskan untuk menghubungi nya untuk datang saja ke apartement ku pukul delapan malam jika memang ada yang akan dibicarakan olehnya , karna aku tidak bisa datang ke café itu .

- THE HEART WANTS WHAT IT WANTS -

Pukul delapan malam tiba Naruto datang ke apartement ku , aku bersikap biasa saja seakan akan aku tidak mengetahui apa-apa soal kejadian di café itu , ku persilahkan Naruto masuk kedalam apartement ku , dan memberikan nya segelas coklat panas kesukaannya . setelah itu pun aku menanyakan apa yang mau dikatakan Naruto padaku .

"Hinata,aku sangat menyayangimu , aku tahu kau gadis yang baik , kau selalu menolongku sebelum aku terkenal seperti sekarang , aku mencintaimu tapi itu dulu , maafkan aku Hinata kau bisa dapatkan lelaki yang lebih baik dariku , kurasa kita memang sudah tidak cocok , aku menjumpai teman masa kecilku Ino di LA , dan aku juga telah mencintainya lebih dulu sebelum kau Hinata"Ucap Naruto padaku aku hanya menitikan air mata ku yang semakin lama semakin banyak membasahi pipiku

"Aku sudah menebaknya Naruto-kun , anehnya aku tidak menyadarinya ,aku hanya dengan percaya kau tidak akan menyakitiku Naruto,dan kau akan setia menemaniku . dan bodohnya aku telah menunggu mu Naruto , kau tidak perlu lagi mengucapkan satu kata patah pun lagi Naruto . aku masih mencintaimu Naruto , sangat sangat masih mencintaimu , sayangnya kau harus pergi menjauh kau tahu yang diinginkan hatiku adalah tetap bersamamu , namun aku tahu itu tidak mungkin,"aku meninggalkan Naruto sendiri di ruang tamu dan segera pergi ke kamarku dan mengunci nya . terdengar dari kamarku Naruto yang mengetuk ngetuk kamarku dengan begitu kencang , Naruto aku terluka karnamu .

- THE HEART WANTS WHAT IT WANTS -

Seminggu telah lewat semenjak dari kejadian itu , aku tidak masuk kantor untuk bekerja lagi, aku begitu frustasi karnanya , aku tidak lagi memperhatikan badanku,aku sangat sering sekali,bahkan hampir tidak pernah makan,dan hampir setiap malam aku menangis karnanya, apa kah Naruto tidak sadar aku sangat mencintainya .

Aku membuat lagu untuk menumpahkan kekecewaanku dan telah kuputuskan untuk membiarkan semua mendengarnya hari ini . aku segera mandi,dan membersihkan badanku , merapihkan dandananku . Rambut yang biasa kubiarkan tergerai hari ini kuputuskan untuk ku sanggul , terlihat sangat tidak rapih sanggulanku tapi aku tidak menghiraukannya , aku memakai kaos warna kuning dan celana mini berwarna cream kubiarkan dandananku menjadi seperti ini , dan aku pun segara pergi ke kantor tempat biasa aku bekerja dan segera menghampiri ruangan The Cold yang kuyakini ada Naruto disana .

Semua orang di kantor mungkin mereka mengira aku ini gila , datang ke kantor dengan celana mini,memakai wejes,membawa gitar dan mata sembab, namun itu tidak mungkin karena mereka jelas jelas mengenal aku , yang dulu bekerja disini , dijalan menuju ruangan The Cold aku bertemu dengan sakura-chan , dia terlihat khawatir karna dia mengikutiku dari belakang namun tak ku hiraukan . Saat sampai di ruangan The Cold aku segera membuka pintunya dan terlihat disitu memang ada Naruto,Ino,sasuke,gaara,neji,Karin, Shion , Tenten,dan Matsuri namun semuanya terlihat tidak menyukai Ino karna mereka berjaga jarak dengan Ino

"Hinata"panggil Gaara dan Matsuri . Naruto segera menghampiriku dan berbicar seperti menghawatirkan aku , tapi aku berjaga jarak dengannya .

"Jauhi dia Naruto ,"ucap sakura yang hawatir padaku .sambil memeluku

"sepertinya kau terlihat bahagia Naruto-kun , aku menghadiahkan sesuatu untuk kebahagianmu"Ujarku padanya dan mencoba memainkan gitar dan bernyanyi lagu buatanku walau sedikit sesenggukan didepan semua orang yang sudah menggerubungi ruangan the cold .

_You got me sipping on something  
>I can't compare to nothing<br>I've ever known, I'm hoping  
>That after this fever I'll survive<br>I know I'm acting a bit crazy  
>Strung out, a little bit hazy<br>Hand over heart, I'm praying  
>That I'm gonna make it out alive<em>

_The bed is getting cold and you're not here  
>The future that we hold is so unclear<br>But I'm not alive until you call  
>And now I bet the odds against it all<br>Save your advice cause I won't hear  
>You might be right, but I don't care<br>There's a million reasons  
>Why I should give you up<em>

_But __the heart wants what it wa-a-a-a-a-nts__  
>The heart wants what it wa-a-a-a-a-nts<em>

_You got me scattered in pieces  
>Shining like stars and screaming<br>Lighting me up like Venus  
>But then you dissepear and make me wake<br>And every second was like torture  
>Hell over trip, no more so<br>Finding a way to let go  
>Baby, baby no I can't escape<em>

_This is a modern  
>Fairytale<br>No happy ending  
>No winning ourselves<br>But I can't imagine  
>A life without<br>Breathless moments  
>Breaking me down, down, down, down<em>_  
><em>

_The heart wants what it wants baby__  
><em>_The heart wants what it wants baby__  
><em>_Wants what it wants  
>Wants what it wants<em>

"Hinata,"Panggil Naruto yang kaget akan aksi ku,aku menangis sekencang kencangnya saat itu juga,Sakura,Shion,Karin,Matsuri,Tenten yang melihat kejadian itu segera memelukku , mereka yang tak kuasa melihatku ikut menangis juga .

Buggggggg!terdengar jelas suara pukulan kepada Naruto yang satu persatu temennya memukul Naruto . Ino yang melihat itu langsung menghampiri Naruto

"kau bodoh Dobe,kau menyia nyiakan wanita yang benar benar mencintaimu demi wanita busuk ini"ucap Sasuke dengan kesal kepada Naruto

"Aku salah mempercayai Hinata kepadamu Naruto!"Ucap Neji kesal sembari memukul Naruto

"Aku kecewa padamu , kau bodoh sangat bodoh"Ucap Gaara yang sama kesalnya , sementara Naruto yang melihatku terlihat ada rasa menyesal dimatanya kepadaku ,

Setelah puas memarahi Naruto mereka pun mengantar ku pulang ke apartement , sebelumnya Neji telah menawarkan ku untuk menginap di rumahnya namun aku tidak mau karna takut merepotkan paman Hiashi . Sementara orang-orang yang melihatku tadi hanya memandang jijik pada Naruto .

- THE HEART WANTS WHAT IT WANTS-

Dua tahun telah berlalu semenjak kejadian itu , kabar Naruto sudah tidak pernah terdengar lagi ditelingaku , kini aku memilih sendiri atau memilih untuk tidak menjalani hubungan apapun dengan lakilaki , dan sekarang aku telah berubah menjadi penyanyi sekaligus pencipta lagu , hidupku kini lebih tenang semenjak tidak ada kabar Naruto ,walaupun masih ada sedikit rasa cinta ku pada Naruto , namun aku kini tidak mengikuti lagi keinginan hatiku untuk kembali pada Naruto , lagi pula sepertinya Kiba-kun menyukai ku .sedangkan pemain drumer The Cold kini diganti dengan Shimura Sai . sudahlah sekarang hidupku lebih tenang trimakasih kamisama kini hidupku Happy ending .

FIN

Gimana ceritanya?aku sedih loh pas bikin ceritanya Review pleaseee yaaaa .


End file.
